


A Breath of New Life

by AtlasSunshine



Series: A Breath of New Life [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pregnant Wayhaught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasSunshine/pseuds/AtlasSunshine
Summary: Wayhaught's journey through pregnancy. This encompasses their ups and downs, trial and errors, and their triumphs.





	1. Minutes Can Change Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope everyone enjoys! To be clear, this takes place after the Earp curse is broken, and Nicole and Waverly are married.
> 
> Also, I know this chapter is short and I promise that future ones are going to be longer!

"No matter what happens, everything will be okay. And if it isn't at first, then we make the best of the situation and try again," Nicole says softly to Waverly before they dive deep into a moment that will turn their lives around forever. 

"I know, I know," Waverly says brushing Nicole's arm up and down, trying not to be jittery. "It's just that we tried the first time and it didn't-" 

"Hey," Nicole says, still speaking softly. "We can't keep our heads in the past. I have a feeling this time. A good feeling," she states ending with the smile that will never fail to give Waverly the feeling of reassurance. What topped it all off was the sweet kiss Nicole placed on her forehead.

Both of them were hovered over the small corner of the sink right next to the toilet. What was on the corner of the sink was the pregnancy test that they both have been waiting weeks to take. Nicole made sure to get the best pregnancy test the she could find to try reassure herself as well as her hopefully pregnant wife that everything was going to be alright. 

The timer on Nicole's phone rang loud and clear and Nicole and Waverly both looked up at each other simultaneously with sheer excitement, panic, and nervousness. Waverly took Nicole's hand before making the bold move of flipping the pregnancy test up. 

"Whatever happens, right?" Waverly says with an optimistic tone in her voice. 

"Whatever happens. And no matter the result and no matter how badly we want this, you know that I love you more than anything." 

While Waverly's hand is wrapped around the test so tightly that her knuckles are white, Nicole gave her one last kiss, just to make sure Waverly was ok. It was one of the traits that Waverly adored about Nicole. 

"I'm going to uncover my hand and flip it over on the count of three. Ready?" 

Nicole gives a nervous nod, but she's more than ready.

"1... 2..." 

As Waverly is saying this, Nicole and her lock eyes, hoping for nothing but the best. 

"3." 

They both look down so fast as if their life depended on it. Waverly flips it over, and tears immediately begin to become visible. They both look at each other in disbelief and astonishment, but they have nothing but pure and true love instilled in their eyes. 

"Oh my gosh!" Waverly says as she brings Nicole in for a giant hug. They laugh out of disbelief. 

"This is actually happening. Actually happening." Nicole says as they're still holding each other in the warm and tight embrace. 

"We're going to be moms!" Waverly states as her cry begins to grow heavier. Nicole takes Waverly's face and cups it in between her hands and begins to wipe the tears. Nicole puts another sweet kiss on Waverly's forehead and proceeds to sit Waverly down on the toilet seat. As she does she has her hand on the small of Waverly's back and hovers over her front to put the toilet seat down. Once she get's her situated she puts her hands around Waverly's waist as she crouches down and looks up with earnest in her eyes. 

"You're going to be the most extraordinary mother. I can't wait to go on this new journey with you, Waves."  
Waverly says nothing but pulls Nicole in for a kiss. 

"Ditto." Waverly says and they both start laughing. 

Nicole now feels the urge to put her hand on top of Waverly's abdomen. She looks at it and has the biggest grin on her face. 

There's a pause until Waverly ends it. "I have a feeling you're going to be doing a lot of that now." Waverly says as she's still sniffling. 

"Oh, you know it." Nicole says laughing after. 

They both sit in a short but comfortable silence just taking everything in, and processing what this holds for them. 

"I didn't know that one early morning in our pajamas could change everything." Waverly states as she looks down. 

"Yeah me neither." Nicole smiles and gives Waverly a soft kiss on the cheek. "So I'm going to call Dr. Padula and tell her the good news!" She says excitedly as she stands back up helping Waverly from the toilet. 

"That's great honey, you should definitely do that. But before you do let's get dressed and go downstairs. I'll put the kettle on too."

Both of them exit the bathroom and begin to get dressed to start this exciting day. They go to their respective sides and begin their daily routine. Nicole always is faster, and decided a casual button down and some skinny jeans would be decent. As she begins to walk back into the bathroom to brush her teeth she can't help but go over to Waverly. She quickly goes over and crouches down so that her eyes are leveled with her stomach. 

"There is a baby in there. There is a freaking baby in there." 

"There sure is." Waverly says giggling. 

Nicole gives Waverly a quick kiss and proceeds to follow her original plan of going back in the bathroom. She does her normal routine and thought that it would be a perfect idea to make her and Waverly breakfast while she waits for her to finish getting dressed. She goes downstairs and decides to make Waverly's favorite: A vegan yogurt parfait with some fresh fruit and homemade vegan granola. She gets out all of the supplies and ingredients. Today she had some fresh honey dew and cantaloupe, with some blueberries and strawberries. She made sure to put them on in a nice and neat pattern, as well as the granola. She also turned on the kettle so Waverly wouldn't have to. 

"What's this?" Waverly says surprised as she walks into the kitchen.

"Just in time!" Nicole says as she sets the yogurt where Waverly always sits in their kitchen. "I made you your favorite." 

"Thank you." Waverly says sweetly as she then proceeds to lean in for a kiss. The kiss lasts a little longer than expected until the kettle begins to whistle. Before sitting down, Waverly goes over to the stove and gets the kettle to pour the water into their favorite mugs which were given to them as a gift on their wedding day. They both eat, making a causal conversation just like usual. 

"Should we give Dr. Padula a call now?" Nicole asks putting the last spoonful of yogurt in her mouth. 

"Yeah sure let's do it!" Waverly says putting a hand on Nicole's thigh. Nicole then puts the call on speaker and sets her phone down on the table. For some reason Waverly gets a rush of nervousness and excitement all at the same time, even though it's just a phone call. 

"Hi Nicole! How are things holding up?" 

"Really good actually! I'm sitting here with Waverly and we wanted to share something with you."

"Absolutely! Go for it!" 

"Waverly and I would just like to tell you that we're pregnant!" 

Both of them could hear the squeals coming from the end. 

"Oh my goodness! This is amazing! I knew I had a good feeling about this time!"

"That's what Nicole said too." Waverly says chiming in. 

"Wow. What an awesome day. So if possible, I would like you guys to come in and we can talk about everything. How does 11:00 am sound?" 

"Yeah that sounds great!" Nicole says excitedly. 

"Awesome. Again guys I am so happy about this and I can't wait for what's next to come. I'll see you guys tomorrow then!"

"Yep! Sounds great, Dr. Padula. We'll see you tomorrow." Waverly says. 

"Awesome! Ok. Bye bye."

Nicole hangs up and kisses Waverly. "Well that went well!" 

"Yeah it sure did. I can't wait to go on this crazy ride with you, my love." Waverly says cupping Nicole's face. 

"Oh, Neither can I."


	2. An Ocean of Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big day for Waverly and Nicole, as this is their first doctor's appointment when they are officially pregnant. They discuss in detail about what's next to come, both emotionally and physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying so far... Thank you for tuning in!

As the sunlight pours in through the bedroom curtains, Nicole is abruptly woken by the awful alarm sound on her phone. But it doesn't take away from the fact that she is super excited about their first doctors appointment, pregnant. Usually, Nicole is the one to wake up Waverly as she wakes up earlier each morning because of her job as sheriff. Nedley retired two years ago and Nicole and Waverly wanted to wait to get pregnant until they fell into a normal routine. 

"Hey honey," Nicole says softly beginning to draw small circles on Waverly's back. "It's time to wake up. I set the alarm a little later so that we could get some rest but then that also means we have less leisure." Waverly surprisingly responds on the first try by sitting up. She makes sure she gets a good stretch in, gives Nicole a couple kisses, and makes her way to the bathroom. Nicole again got dressed faster so she made Waverly a delicious smoothie for breakfast. She made sure it was packed with nutrients and some protein powder because she knew they were going to be at the doctors for a very long time. Waverly makes her way downstairs and enjoys the smoothie thoroughly. She is always so appreciative of the little things Nicole never forgets to do for her. Waverly and Nicole put on their coats and make their way to the car, but Waverly stops suddenly. 

"Hey Waves are you ok?" Nicole asks looking very concerned. 

"Yeah I think I just have to pee again. I'll be right back."

"So I guess it's already starting?" Nicole asks laughing. 

"I guess so." Waverly says chuckling while shrugging her shoulders. 

Nicole then takes this as a perfect opportunity to heat up the car. Although it was March, it was frigid outside. There was still half of a foot of snow on the ground, and usually the winds picked up quickly throughout the day. As she got in the car she kept rubbing her hands together to create friction. Although it didn't do much, psychologically it helped. The supremely cold air that comes through the vents at first reminds her of how mean Mother Nature could really be. Her nose feels as if it could fall off at any given time. But, in just a few moments she can feel the heat starting to push through the frigid air. This gives her an immediate sense of comfort. Waverly comes out of the house and makes her way to the passenger side of the car.

"It's FRIGID out Nicole. You know I hate to say it but Mother Nature can be a real bitch." 

"Oh definitely. But aren't you glad I warmed up the car for you?" 

"Absolutely. Thank you." Waverly says as she kisses Nicole's cold cheek before putting her seatbelt on. Not too long after, Waverly's hand makes it's way to Nicole's upper thigh. Something that would never get old to both of them. 

As the car ride progresses they take in the scenery outside surrounding them in a comfortable silence. 

"Are you nervous?" Nicole asks curious to see what her wife's answer is going to be as they come closer to the doctors office. 

"A little. But excited." 

"Me too." Nicole says as she looks at Waverly with a big smile. "You know I did a little research myself and I brought a list of questions that I think would be important."

"Look at you!!!" Waverly says, impressed. 

In a matter of no time, they pulled into the doctors office. Dr. Padula works in the actual hospital, but her office is in a smaller building across the street. They both get out and immediately reach for each other's hand. They walk at a fast pace to beat the cold. Once they get in, Nicole sits down in the waiting area while Waverly goes up to the front desk and gets the paperwork they need to fill out for this appointment. She then makes her way back to Nicole and while sitting down gives a reassuring rub on Nicole's leg to tell her that everything will go smoothly. Nicole gives Waverly a kiss on the temple to reciprocate. Waverly finishes the paperwork and gives it to the lady at the front desk. To be nice, Waverly makes short conversation with the lady talking about how cold it is. As soon as she's finished she hears a nurse walk into the waiting area. 

"Waverly and Nicole?"

"That's us!" Nicole says as she moves towards Waverly before following the nurse to Dr. Padula's office. 

"So this appointment is going to be a little different, only because Dr. Padula is going to talk with you guys first, and then she'll do the regular appointment. Does that sound good?" 

"Yes!" Waverly answers. "Dr. Padula sure is the best." 

As they all approached Dr. Padula's office, she was deep in thought looking at a piece of paper until she heard the knock on her door made by the nurse. 

"Hey guys! Come on in!" 

Now this usually wouldn't be the 'norm' when it comes to doctors, but Dr. Padula was involved in the first time Nicole and Waverly tried to get pregnant.  
Waverly and Nicole sit in the two chairs in front of her desk and settle in.

"So how exciting is this?" Dr. Padula asks Waverly and Nicole excitedly. She starts off on a high note, which made everyone in the room a little more comfortable. 

"We're floored. We really are." Nicole said with the biggest smile on her face. 

"So to start off we should probably talk about your medical history, Waverly. I know we went over this the first time but its been quite some time, so it's just policy to talk about it again. When was your last period?" Dr. Padula then pulled out her document forms and was listening intensely to what Waverly was about to say. 

"About five weeks ago." 

"When was your last breast and cervical exams?" 

"About five months ago." 

"Great..." Dr. Padula says in positive manner as she's writing everything down. Dr. Padula is in her mid fifties, and has brown hair with a slight curl to about her upper arms. She always pulls it back messily in a ponytail. She also always has her reading glasses on top of her head. She graduated from Boston University for both her undergrad and medical degree. "Now you said you've used Alesse as a method of birth control but obviously you've stopped correct?"

"Yes of course."

"What types of medications do you take?"

"Nothing prescribed. Just daily vitamins."

"Ok. Remind me to bring this up again." Dr. Padula then writes more things down and looks it over carefully to make sure she didn't miss anything. 

"You also gave me some of the other documents involving medical history correct?" 

"Yes." Waverly said confidently. 

"Ok awesome! So here's the rundown. We'll do a specific test to be absolutely positive, but it seems as if you're about 6-7 weeks pregnant. Does that make sense?"

"Yep!" Nicole chimed in. 

"Ok awesome. This is not the fun part, but at around twelve weeks I want to give you a full pelvic exam, as well as a breast exam. This is only just to check if everything is ok. But before this, in about two-three weeks I want you both to come in and we're going to do an ultrasound that way we can hear your baby's heartbeat. That's the fun part." Dr. Padula said, smiling. 

Nicole and Waverly both look at each other and smile, too. 

"So we should talk about your diet. I want you to heat as healthily as possible. Fruits, vegetables, a lot of protein. Although you’re vegan, just try to stay on top of variety as well as protein. A lot of foods will probably make you queasy, and I want you to know that eating unhealthily sometimes is ok too. Don't push yourself too hard. You and the baby will be completely fine if you have a donut or two from time to time. But, you're going to have to cut off caffeine and Alcohol. No coffee. You can have decaf, but only in moderation as well as tea. Also, you are not able to have deli meat. Which obviously won’t be a problem.” Dr. Padula said with a smile. I know this is a lot so please stop me if I'm going too fast." 

"No no you're perfectly fine." Waverly says reassuringly. 

"Also Doctor Padula you told us to remind you about daily vitamins." Nicole said. 

"Oh yes! Ok. A lot of the times, people just get the generic brand of daily vitamins thinking that's enough. A lot of the times, they can be really sketchy and not good for you. Because of this, the hospital is involved with this company that personalizes your daily vitamins for you, and all of them are all-natural. Before you leave and you can do this too Nicole, I want you to fill out some paperwork and we'll get your first shipment of vitamins to you as fast as possible. While you wait which will take about three days, just ask the pharmacist at the grocery store what is the best daily vitamin." 

"Thank you so much." Waverly says, impressed with all of this information. 

"Now I do want to bring this up. Waverly, you're going to undergo a lot of changes to your body. You're going to experience morning sickness and a lot of things are going to change in smell, and sometimes even taste. Although it all depends on the person, people handle this differently. I'm so happy you have Nicole who is such a lovely supporter,”

Waverly looked at Nicole and gave her a wink.

"and there are also a lot of different therapies that you can go to in order to not only keep your physical body healthy but your emotional well being. I'll give you a list of those. Nicole there are a lot of them you can participate in too! And I just want you to know that although I know I keep addressing Waverly, this pregnancy is equally as important for you as well. I don't want to give off an energy that diminishes that."

Nicole was in awe when Dr. Padula said that. She felt a warm rush throughout her body. "Thank you for saying that. It means so much."

"Oh of course! Also, one of the most important things you can do is to go to couples birth yoga together. You'll go more frequently as you are farther in the pregnancy, but you should start as soon as possible. I would say at about 15 weeks. Also have we talked about a doula?"

"No we haven't." Waverly said in a curious tone. 

"So just to clarify a doula is a woman who comes and assists you before, during, and/or after childbirth. I can give you a list of my best ones. All of them are spectacular. Then, when you come back for the ultrasound if you could decide and tell me which one you would prefer, that would be awesome. They're not there to give you medical advice although they can, they're just there for moral support and will support you with anything you need." Dr. Padula gives a reassuring smile after she just said all of that information. "If you have any questions or comments please give me a call."

"I actually do have one right now." Waverly said politely. 

"Of course. Just remember nothing is off the table, you can ask me anything."

"What about a healthy sex life when you're pregnant? I know I'm probably clueless bu-"

"No no don't apologize! There are a lot of questions surrounding that topic and it's very important. So the baby is very well protected with amniotic fluid. That means that anything put into the body won't harm the baby. A lot of its psychological though. During your first trimester, I don't think you're even going to want to have sex due to you having to adapt to all of the changes happening and the sickness. We like to call the second trimester the 'honeymoon period' of pregnancy because that's when people feel most comfortable. As you become bigger, you're going to want to be more careful. Don't have sex if it's not comfortable. You're going to want to be more careful when it comes to pressure regarding your pelvic area so I suggest nothing crazy. In your third trimester, you want to be very careful about laying on your back during an intimate moment. If you decide to do something while you laying on your back, you're going to want to put a pillow underneath your hip so that the pressure isn't going all on the baby. And remember, your stomach area is going to get bigger and bigger so you may be limited to what you can do. Does that cover it all?" 

"I think so!" Nicole states. 

"Awesome! So now we should probably go into the exam room because I need to check your height, weight, and blood pressure. Also, I'm going to have to take a little bit of blood. It won't be long I promise!" 

"One more thing though," Dr. Padula says in a more serious tone. 

"Absolutely." Nicole says.

"Because of what happened the first time, I suggest you wait to tell your family until about 15-16 weeks. I know I can't tell you what to do but I highly suggest taking this advice." 

"Yeah, of course." Waverly then answers looking at Nicole.

Dr. Padula gets up from behind her desk and before she exits she gives both Waverly and Nicole a hug. 

"Thank you so much, for everything." Waverly says into her shoulder. 

"Of course sweetie. Of course."

Nicole and Waverly walk into the exam room and Dr. Padula dropped off all the documents to the office and came back. She efficiently took Waverly's height and weight as well as her blood pressure. Nicole and Waverly had to wait a bit for the blood work so Dr. Padula gave them the daily vitamin form to fill out. 

"How are you feeling?" Nicole asked Waverly softly. 

"I'm feeling pretty good actually." Waverly said smiling. "A ton of information was thrown at us but I was ready for it." 

"You always are." Nicole says as she kisses Waverly sweetly. 

Not too long after Dr. Padula walks in and has the needle in her hand ready. Nicole moves closer and grabs Waverly's other hand like always. She isn't the biggest fan of needles. 

"Alright ladies I think we're done!" Dr. Padula says as she cleans everything up. 

"Thank you so much." Nicole and Waverly both say separately to her as they each give her a hug as she walks out. 

Nicole and Waverly walk back hand in hand just like as they walked in. 

"What a day." Waverly says to Nicole as she puts her seatbelt on. 

"For sure." Nicole says. 

"Although we were just sitting I'm exhausted." 

"Me too. That was hours. Just going to the office is draining as it is. But it was worth it." Nicole says as her hand makes its way to Waverly's thigh. 

"It sure was." 

They make it home and take off all of their coats and scarves. Nicole puts a kettle on and makes some decaf tea for her and Waverly, just like yesterday.

"You know you don't have to drink that." Waverly says as she walks in to Nicole pouring the tea. 

"Yeah but I want to. For you." 

"Come here," Waverly then says and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. "I wouldn't want to do this with anybody else." 

"Me neither, honey."


	3. Everything to Unfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly have lots to discuss before their journey progresses any further and more rapidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! As I always say, I hope you're enjoying so far. This chapter I really wanted to establish how Nicole and Waverly were feeling and I wanted to let them express all of the feelings they have bottles up either the good and/or bad to each other before the story progressed any further. I appreciate all of the comments and the Kudos!

It was about seven o'clock at night and Nicole and Waverly had just finished dinner. They wanted to have a relaxing day due to the past couple being extremely emotional and intense. After cleaning up they both decided that they wanted to sit on the couch and just relax- something that they both do not do very often. Waverly had just started a really good book, as did Nicole. Nicole had just gotten out of a period of time where her workload was extremely heavy, and with Waverly having to adapt to the drastic physical and emotional changes happening to her body, a little bit of downtime was much needed. Nicole promised herself that she would always make time for Waverly- no matter the circumstance. That was number one on her priority list and always will be. Nothing else mattered. Before sitting down Waverly excused herself to use the bathroom. Nicole was quite nervous about this though- Waverly's morning sickness started to kick in this morning, and Waverly has already thrown up three times today. Nicole knew what they were getting into when they started the journey of becoming pregnant, but the heart sinking feeling she experiences when Waverly is sick rips her a part. 

Nicole was already siting down, and decided to close her eyes and focus on her breathing- something she always did to ease her mind. She was lost in her thoughts until she was put back into reality by the sound of hurling coming from the bathroom upstairs. Nicole raced up the stairs to help. She ran in to Waverly hovered over the toilet with her hair being kept up by her hand so that it wouldn't get dirty. Waverly kept her hand over her mouth to hopefully stop herself and didn't notice Nicole walk in. 

"Hey hey hey," Nicole said softly sitting on the floor next to Waverly. "You're ok, you're ok," trying to reassure Waverly but also herself that everything was going to be fine. 

"Yup." Waverly said taking her hand away from her mouth. "This is what we signed up for right? They tell you you'll have 'morning sickness' but really it means 'we're lying to you and you're actually going to be sick all day.' " She said light heartedly with the intention of lightening the mood. 

"I know this sucks," Nicole said wrapping her hand around Waverly's shoulders, "but, you're handling it like a champ." Nicole stopped and just figured out what she said. "Wrong choice of words..."

"Yeah you think?" Waverly said laughing lightly to what she just said. 

"What I MEANT to say it was, you're handling all of this really well, and I love you for that." Nicole then gave Waverly a kiss on the forehead to reiterate what she just said. 

"I'm going to take a shower and brush my teeth. Also why don't we just lay up here. I think that would be best."

"Sounds good baby," Nicole said softly. Nicole then helped Waverly up steadily and made sure she got in the shower ok. She knew that Waverly would all by herself, but she just wanted to make sure for her own piece of mind. Nicole like every night did her routine at her sink and got her pajamas on. Nicole washed the sheets earlier in the day but they weren't done drying until now. Nicole carried the ginormous heaps of sheets up the stairs and couldn't forget the extra blankets Waverly uses. With being her wife for as long as she has, Nicole has now realized that Waverly unconsciously likes to steal all of the sheets leaving Nicole to wake up cold, but Nicole then takes the extra blankets and uses them as her main source of warmth. It happens ALL the time, but she wouldn't change it for the world. Nicole made it her goal to finish getting the bed ready before Waverly got out of the bathroom, and succeeded. 

"You made the bed!!!" Waverly said coming out of the bathroom excitedly. 

"I sure did! Are you feeling any better?" 

"Actually I'm feeling a bit better," Waverly replied climbing into her side of the bed. "The shower helped." Waverly without thinking nuzzled into Nicole's chest with her arm draped across her abdomen. 

"I'm glad." Nicole then said proceeding to wrap her arm around Waverly putting her hand on the small of her back. They sat in about five minutes of complete silence, with Waverly drawing funny shapes with a feather's touch on Nicole's stomach. This is one of the little things Waverly did that Nicole never takes for granted. It makes her heart go every time. 

"You know I think I'm too tired to read my book." Waverly blurts out before yawning. 

"That's ok. You know I don't want you to think that you constantly have to prove to me that you're going to be strong undergoing this pregnancy. Just because you're too tired to do something even as little as reading a book, doesn't make you weak. I promise. You're the strongest person I know." 

Waverly looked up at Nicole with pure admiration spread all over her face. "Take a look in the mirror." She said giving Nicole a soft and light kiss on the lips. "But thank you." Waverly got out of their position and turned off her nightstand light. She then began to lay on her side not facing Nicole's direction, but proceeded to take Nicole's arm and hold it to her chest. Nicole then put her head in the crook of Waverly's neck and shoulders after kissing her neck. They fit like two puzzle pieces. 

"Thank you for everything." Waverly whispered, and Nicole snuggled her a little harder before shutting her eyes.

 

Morning came and Nicole was glad that she wasn't woken abrubtly by her alarm. It was Wednesday, her day off. She felt comfortable enough with the amount of help at work to take the two previous days off. After hearing Nicole start to shift around in bed while she was up, Waverly decided it was time for her to wake up too. She was facing Nicole when she started to open her eyes. 

"Hey did I wake you up?" Nicole said softly turning to face Waverly even more. 

"No, you didn't. I was just ready to wake up." Waverly said sweetly.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept pretty good actually. The sickness hasn't kicked in yet so right now I'm feeling great."

"What do you think you would want to at least try and eat for breakfast?" Nicole asked inching closer to Waverly.

"Do we still have some fresh fruit? How about a fruit bowl?" 

"Yeah I think we do have some more. I'll make you that." Nicole replied, with then kissing Waverly on the cheek that just reached the corner of her mouth. 

"Thank you." Waverly said with a grin, and of course kissed her back. "Put a little extra fresh honey dew too. You know it's my favorite." 

"How could I forget that?" Nicole asked while slipping out of the covers. Nicole isn't the best at cooking a full blown meal, but she sure does love making simple breakfasts. That is something she loves doing. It's an integral part of her morning routine. Nicole always leaves something for Waverly on the counter or in the fridge, and writes a sweet, quick, note just to constantly remind Waverly how much she really loves her. It makes Waverly smile and blush every single day. She puts them in a little box she keeps in one of the top drawers on her dresser. 

Nicole appreciates the time she has alone while making breakfast. She meticulously puts the fruit in a specific array while thinking about what she's going to accomplish everyday. She needed to go to the grocery store as they were running out on a lot of things they used every day. She also wanted to get Waverly a little something special, just because. She totally had an idea about what she was going to get her. By the time Nicole planned everything out, Waverly was finished getting ready. She could hear the pitter patter of Waverly's footsteps coming down the stairs. 

"This looks delicious babe, thank you." Waverly said sweetly, wrapping her arms around Nicole from behind. 

"Only the best for you." Nicole replied falling into Waverly's touch. Nicole set the food at their table and both of them began to enjoy the delicious fruit. 

"So what are we going to do today?" Waverly asked about to swallow a piece of apple.

"Well, we definitely have to go to the grocery store. We're low on a lot of stuff."

"Ugh, that's always a hassle." Waverly scoffed. 

"Yeah but we got to." Nicole smirked. 

"You know what we also have to do?"

"What?" Nicole asking curiously.

"We need to start picking out the doula." 

"Oh right! That'll be interesting." Nicole said pondering the subject. 

"I think it'll be great to have an extra mind and a pair of hands. Dr. Padula did say they were all fantastic."

"She did! But we have to put a lot of thought into it."

"Obviously, silly." Waverly said laughing. "You know you're really cute." 

"Oh, right back at you." Nicole said leaning into a kiss. 

Not too long after they started to clean up. Nicole began to wash the dishes before Waverly moved her hand abruptly to her mouth. 

"Hey hey are you ok?" Nicole asked beginning to look concerned. Waverly then bolted out of the kitchen into their guest bathroom and began to throw up. Nicole obviously went into the bathroom and quickly grabbed Waverly's hair just in time. Nicole rubbed Waverly's back in support. 

"Still not used to that." Waverly said sitting against the toilet. 

"It's ok. I'm glad you made it through breakfast." Nicole said trying to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah so much for that fruit bowl." Waverly said jokingly. "But you know what? For now, this is our new normal. It's not a big deal. I'm going to throw up a zillion times. That's what happens. We have got to get through it."

"You're absolutely right," Nicole said putting her hand on Waverly's knee. "If everybody else in this world can do this, so can we." 

"I don't think I can go to the store though, it might be too much." Waverly said disappointedly. She didn't want this pregnancy to take over her life's decisions, and she didn't want it to define her. But, she genuinely didn't feel well enough to go.

"That's completely ok." Nicole said kissing Waverly's head. "I won't be long."

"I'm going to sit on the couch now," Waverly said getting up. 

Nicole finished cleaning up and made sure Waverly was situated before leaving. She got in her cruiser and turned on the radio to get lost in the music- she did this a lot. If there was anything that Nicole could connect with on a regular basis besides Waverly, it was music. Nicole wasn't the type of person who played an instrument or sang or danced, but she did understand music. She understood how it affected her, and she enjoyed that. 

The store wasn't that far from their house, and Nicole got there pretty quickly. She went into the store with her list and was hyper focused to get everything she needed as quickly as possible. She didn't want to spend all morning in the store. Nicole was only several feet from the front door until she stopped. She looked around, and noticed the store had just started to move everything around. All of the aisles were different, and everything was not in its normal place. 

"Are you kidding me?" Nicole grunted underneath her breath. 

"That's how we all feel honey," an old lady replied as she walked past Nicole. Nicole jumped, surprised that someone even heard her. 

"Can I help you with something?" Another lady asked as she walked up to Nicole. She didn't look like a cashier, because she had on a blouse with trousers underneath a doctors coat. 

"Um actually, yes." Nicole replied, stunned again. "I'm looking for some sort of bath scrub. Something that's soothing and relaxing..." 

"Sure! I think I know something that will do the trick." The lady then guided Nicole to the aisle. "Stressful week?" The lady said jokingly.

"Haha! A little bit. My wife and I just found out that we are pregnant, and she's been dealing with a lot of morning sickness. I thought I could get her something to relax and make this process as smooth as possible for her." 

"Oh congratulations! That's so exciting! And how sweet of you?!" 

"Well thank you." Nicole laughed. "I try."

"I'm Tanya, by the way. I'm the pharmacist here. I've just been trying to help out as much as I can since they're renovating this place."

"Nicole." She said as she stuck out her hand.

"And boy, do I know what morning sickness feels like. I have three boys. Tell your wife she's a superhero." Tanya said, searching for the bath scrub. 

"Oh wow that's amazing! I try to tell her that everyday."

"Here! I found it. This is made from rice milk and coconut." Tanya said holding it out. "It smells amazing and it's not a fake smelling coconut. The rice milk calms it down and it's really good for moisturizing!" 

"Thank you so incredibly much," Nicole said taking it from Tanya. "You were such a big help. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime! And if you have any questions regarding medications, or pregnancy, call the store and type 3361 into the dial and the call will go directly to me!" 

"Amazing. Thank you again." 

Nicole finished shopping and finally got home to Waverly. Nicole also picked out Waverly her own face mask too. 

"Hey honey I'm home!" Nicole said as she walked in to the room Waverly was in. 

"Hey sweetie!" Waverly replied. She was covered with a blanket to about her chest with the tv on. 

"It was good! I got you a little something." Nicole said sitting down next to Waverly with the bag that had the body scrub and face mask inside.

"You did?! What did you get?!"

"Well, I got you this:" Nicole said pulling out the bath scrub. "It's a bath scrub made from coconut and rice milk and it's supposed to be really relaxing. You're supposed to put it all over your body and lay in the tub. I thought that was right up your alley."

"You know me so well." Waverly said leaning into a kiss.

"I hope so." Nicole said smiling. "I also got you a face mask." 

Waverly playfully gasped. "Really?" 

"Yes! Why don't you try out both upstairs. I'll sit in there and talk with you."

"Sounds perfect." Waverly whispered against Nicole's lips. 

Nicole accompanied Waverly upstairs and ran the bath. She knew exactly what temperature Waverly liked. Nicole then helped Waverly undress and helped her in the tub. Nicole sat beside her from the outside. She got Waverly situated in the tub and felt instantly at ease. 

"How was the store?" Waverly asked reaching for Nicole's hand that was resting on the rim of the white tub.

"It was a little crazy inside because they are renovating the inside." 

"Really?" Waverly then asked grazing her thumb over Nicole's knuckles. 

"Yeah. And, I actually had the pharmacist help me find this bath scrub. She was so kind. She told me to tell you you're a superhero."

"Aw that's so sweet!" Waverly said lifting her head to give Nicole a kiss. 

"Yeah! Maybe we'll get to know her better." 

They then sat in a comfortable silence. Just enjoying the moment. 

"Are you ready for the scrub?" Nicole asked stroking Waverly's hair near her forehead.

"I think I am." Waverly said lovingly. 

Nicole opened the fresh bath scrub and gave it a sniff. "Oh this smells so good." Nicole said handing it to Waverly. 

"Oh wow you're right. I know I'm not a big coconut person but this doesn't smell fake."

"I know! That's why I got it." 

Nicole then took a dollop of the scrub and rubbed it all over Waverly's skin. Nicole felt like she was painting, but the canvas was already a masterpiece. 

"So while you were gone I was looking at the list of doulas Dr. Padula gave us." Waverly said out of the blue. 

"Oh yeah?" Nicole asked. 

"Yeah. And you can look at it too, but I think Diane seems like the perfect fit for us."

"Yeah I'll take a look! But I trust you."

"I know you do." Waverly said smiling taking a pause. "Also, how do you feel about going to work tomorrow?"

"As much as I wish I could stay here with you all of the time, it'll be good for me to get back in the normal routine. But I'm nervous about you throwing up."

"Sweetie it's ok. Like I said for right now, this is our new normal. It sucks a little bit, but we'll have the sweetest baby as the result of this process. Just think of it like that." 

Nicole adored how Waverly brought out the best in everyone in every situation. And she is the one going through all of the sickness. Nicole looked at her in pure admiration. 

"And I'm only one call away." Nicole replied trying to stay positive as well. 

"Exactly. One call away."


End file.
